Discord
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Here's my version of how Discord was brought up or created in way. I know it might not be correct, but I hope you like it. Human!Discord I recommend listening to Discord by The Living Tombstone Remix's while you read.


Discord

Sitting in a pitch black room, where no sunlight can ever reach, there is a guy with a problem. Hearing an older male laughing and strange dreams every time he sleeps. He doesn't know what he even does when he's awake, it's all a blur. He randomly has a feeling to howl during the night and sleep through a summer afternoon. Every time he goes outside, chaos erupts. The couples fighting, the mothers yelling at their children accusing them of smoking, and guys fighting about a smashed guitar. When he comes home, he finds out that he was the one who caused the chaos. He screams in pain and agony as he pulls his clothing off and crashes his room. He lies on the gray carpet as he cries and shrinks into a little ball. He slowly looks up the wall, looking at the drawn picture which was pinned up there. It was a…discord picture. A creature with a horse-like head, he has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. This bears a resemblance to a Chinese dragon, a creature often depicted with a serpentine body, facial hair, feline claws and antlers. He screams out the name who was behind it all, Discord. It was it. The creature that is causing him so much pain and misery. His sudden rage in him wanting to rip the drawing and burning it to ashes, but whenever he tries to touch, it feels like it's alive in some way. He goes through a daze for a few hours just by holding the picture in his hands, staring at it. He never had a decent sleep by this. It all started when he started high school. His mind is a blur of strange, weird, and out of the ordinary things. His friends, or two friends, Amy and Stewart, are the only people that he can really keep him sane. His mother and teachers are worried that he'll do something bad, but he wasn't. His father left home for business a few years ago, they may think that it was reason that he was so "miserable", but that wasn't it. A few years with this problem, it may have evolved itself to a new level. He goes to sleep one night, and he gets a special visit from a certain someone.

"_Hello? Are you here old friend?"_

"Huh? Who-?"

"_It's me, your old friend~"_

He opens his eyes to see a version of himself, but it wasn't him. This version had long gray hair and a Mad Hatter style of clothing. One glove was yellow and the other was a longer glove with the same color. The version looked at him, he screamed as he fell to the "ground". The version's eyes were the pupils are different from each other and one fang was longer than the rest of his teeth.

"_Oh my, why are you so afraid my friend? Don't you remember me?"_ He was too scared to speak. The version sighed as a cup of tea in a fancy cup poof up next to him. He takes it and drips some, and then looks down at him.

"_I'll just cut to the chase, I want out and you're going to help me."_

"Huh?"

"_I've been trying to get out of this dump, no offense, BUT somebody is keeping me in here. And I don't think you're fit to even TRY to stop me, but if you do…."_ The version smirked at him as he suddenly feels a bad migraine in the head, screaming of how it hurts. The version laughs happily of how he screams.

"_And besides, I can help you to stop feeling so miserable. You see, I've could of finished you off YEARS ago but I need you."_

"You…You need me?" He tries to speak as he holds his head of the pain.

"_Yes, All I need is for you to let me out of here and you'll feel happy and free as a bird, uh so to speak."_ The version drips his tea again.

"You're…You-"

"_Yes, I'm the one who caused the chaos in this dump of a place. It feels good to bring some excitement into this place, and I know you like it."_

"I…I don't-"

"_Oh yes you do, we both know you do like it, you carve it, you NEED it. Just let me out and there are no worries."_ The version leaned close to his face, smirking. Their lips millimeters away from each other. He wanted to push him away, but he couldn't. His version was taking over. The version wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close to him.

"_Let me go…"_ He opens his eyes wide; feeling like his brain was going to explode. He bumps into everything in his room. He struggles to the dresser, to a mirror. When he looks at himself, he was transforming into the version of himself from his dream, Discord.

"_You're not escaping, not this time."_ He hears the voice in his mind. He screams at midnight as the thunder storm strikes its lightening. He can feel the darkness of insanity taking over him every moment. The last thing he could remember was his body falling to the floor of his room, the rest was a blur.

"Kevin? Are you okay? Where are you going?" His mother, Katy, asked as "Kevin" was getting ready to go outside in the rain. He grabs a black umbrella.

"_I'm so sorry Madame, but Kevin is gone, LONG gone."_

"Huh? Kevin, Stop pl- "Katy's eyes widened in shock as "Kevin" turns to face her. She falls down to her knees with her hands covering her mouth. "Kevin" smirks at her, pleased of her reaction.

"Who…Who are YOU?" She asked in shock. "Kevin's smirk widened.

"_Me?"_ He laughs_. "..You've should of know who am I my lady, you're the one who pinned up my portrait in the boy's room."_

"Portrait? What are you-?" She remembers that she did pin up Kevin's drawing in his room when he was 6 years old. She got up and run to Kevin's room. She gasps to see that the once drawing was gone, left a blank paper.

"K-Kevin!" She runs back to the front door, he was still there.

"_I told you already, Kevin's gone."_

"Then who are you?" He turns to her with a smirk on his face.

"…_Discord…" _He step back to the outside, vanished into thin air. Katy runs out to the rain. She looks around, no sign of him. She fells down to cry that she lost her son to him, Discord. The last thing she hear is him laughing in a insanely way.


End file.
